The Night we were forced to SING!
by MaddHatterDance11
Summary: Takes place after the War With Gaea. Judges by Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus and Hestia, the seven plus Reyna, Nico, Rachel and Will are forced into a Karoke competition. Rated T for language in some songs.
1. Percy Sings

**I love this kind of story so I have spontaneously decided to write one. Read, review, follow and favorite. Expect an update every day. This contains I'm Gonna Stand By You By Rachel Platten.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anyone or any song.**

"What?!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth sighed, " I just told you Percy, we have to do a Karoke competition. Piper signed all of the seven up, and we can't back out. It's at 8 in the dining pavilion. Pick a song and fill out this form. I've gotta go find some music." Annabeth left, the door to the Poseidon cabin swinging shut and leaving Percy with his thoughts.

"Argh!" Percy muttered two hours later. None of these songs seemed right to him. He tried to clear his mind. Wait! That was it! He scrambled around looking for a pen...

*** At 8 in the pavilion ***

Percy strode on stage confidently, dressed in a green t-shirt, blue jeans and green and white Nike shoes. The song launched into the intro. And Percy sang

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_  
 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_  
 _And hey, if your wings are broken_  
 _Please take mine so yours can open too_  
 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Percy fixed his gaze on Annabeth,

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_  
 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_  
 _And love, if your wings are broken_  
 _Borrow mine so yours can open to_  
 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Annabeth smiled back at him.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

He thought this song was perfect. He had walked through hell with her.

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_  
 _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_  
 _And love, if your wings are broken_  
 _We can brave through those emotions too_  
 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in_  
 _And faith, I think faith is helping to reason_  
 _No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken_  
 _Borrow mine so yours can open too_  
 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Percy was pouring emotion into his voice, and people were liking it.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

One of the judges, Zues, was nodding his head to the beat.

 _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine_  
 _I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_  
 _And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees_  
 _'Cause I_  
 _(I'm gonna stand by you)_

Percy got ready to end the song.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _Love, you're not alone_  
 _No, I'm gonna stand by you_  
 _(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_  
 _I'm gonna stand by you_

Percy crossed his fingers while the judges conferred. Zeus, Apollo, Hestia, Dionysus and Artemis finally figured something out. Zeus stood up.

"Percy Jackson is given an 8 out of ten. Next up, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

 **How'd you like it? Please PM or review so I know. Song recommendations are welcome, but please keep in mind that I might already have a song for that person.**

 **Quote of the day: " You're a chicken pig. You're a CHIG!" Little sister impersonating barnyard animals at the dinner table.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Reyna Sings

**Alright Guys! Chapter 2's about Reyna! Thanks to Death Fury and Karen Hardy for the review, follow and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: Maroon 5 owns don't wanna know. Rick Riordan owns Heroes Of Olympus. I'm not either of those people, unfortunately.**

 **On with the story!**

Reyna knew as soon as she saw the signup sheet for the Karoke competition, she was going to enter. Perhaps she'd win a prize. She'd picked the perfect song to sing to Jason and Percy. She got dressed in a knee-length purple sleeveless dress with gold jewelry. She pulled her hair back in a bun.

After Percy finished his little love song, it was time. Reyna fixed her headset in place and strutted onstage. The song began.

 **Oh, oh hey**

 **Oh, oh, oh hey**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh hey**

 **Ooh oh, ooh oh**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **And**

 **The way I used to love you, no**

Reyna gazed at Jason, who took his arm off Piper.

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, oh**

Jason started to fidget from her stare.

 **Wasted (wasted)**

 **And the more I drink, the more I think about you**

 **Oh no, no, I can't take it**

 **Baby, every place I go reminds me of you**

Reyna gestured around camp as she sang.

 **Do you think of me?**

 **Of what we used to be?**

 **Is it better now that I'm not around?**

 **My friends're all acting strange**

 **They don't bring up your name**

 **Are you happy now?**

 **Are you happy now?**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, no**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, oh**

 **I don't wanna know**

Reyna began to dance.

 **And every time I go out, yeah**

 **I hear it from this one, hear it from that one**

 **That you got someone new, yeah**

 **I see, but don't believe it**

 **Even in my head, you're still in my bed**

 **Maybe I'm just a fool**

 **Do you think of me?**

 **Of what we used to be?**

 **Is it better now that I'm not around?**

 **My friends're all acting strange**

 **They don't bring up your name**

 **Are you happy now?**

 **Are you happy now?**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, no**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, oh**

 **I don't wanna know**

Reyna than looked at Piper, because the next part of the song was dedicated to the other girl.

 **No more "please stop"**

 **No more hashtag boo'd up screenshots**

 **No more trying to make me jealous on your birthday**

 **You know just how I make you better on your birthday, oh**

 **Do he do you like this, do he woo you like this?**

 **Do he lay it down for you, touch you, pull you like this?**

 **Matter fact, never mind, we gon' let the past be**

 **May be his right now, but your body's still with me, whoa**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, no**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, oh**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, no**

 **I don't wanna know, know, know, know**

 **Who's taking you home, home, home, home**

 **And loving you so, so, so, so**

 **The way I used to love you, oh**

 **I don't wanna know**

 **Oh, oh hey**

 **Oh, oh, oh hey**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh hey**

 **Ooh oh, ooh oh**

Reyna finished the song. Jason and Piper both looked akward. The judges conferred, and Jupiter stood up.

"We give Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano an 8.5 out of ten! Next up is Nico Di Angelo."

 **Thanks for reading! Review, follow and favorite!**

 **Quote of the Day: " You don't realize how much you appreciate someone until they get turned into a cabbage." Little Sister. 'nough said.**


End file.
